Scott Zohnaal
Scott Joseph Zohnaal (born March 18, 1959) is an actor whose acting credits go back to 1964. He made his debut at a young age as Jem Hyllon Mason in the 1960s sitcom Belladorne. Zohnaal is also known for his roles in Uselessville (1979), Hopes Hollow (1985), and Jackson/Frayes (1993). He also played the antagonist in the 2003 film Jord Stone: Tall Order. Early life and family Zohnaal was born on March 18, 1959, to Dorothy and Bradley Zohnaal. He is named after his maternal grandfather Scott Peltridge and actor Joseph Colloume, his father's favorite actorInterview with the Zohnaals, March 12, 1986. His older brother was the late actor David Zohnaal, who died in 1996. It was his father who encouraged him to begin acting. Career 1960s Zohnaal made his acting debut in 1964, when he joined the cast of the sitcom Belladorne at the age of five. He played the son of the Belladornes' neighbors, Jem Hyllon Mason, from 1964 to 1969, when the show ended. 1970s After leaving Belladorne in the 1960s, Zohnaal decided to move on to films. In 1971, he was cast in the film Louis Gauphrey Junction, in which he played William Ferhey. After finishing that film, Zohnaal went on to play a young Thomas Bellen, son of Xavier Tharnell's Sergeant William Bellen, in the film The Life of Sergeant Bellen. He went on to star in more films in the 1970s, mostly playing roles of popular teens characters. In 1975, Zohnaal was offered a guest spot on the sitcom Tempora Family, but he turned it down. Zohnaal's reason for turning the role down was that he has done his share of sitcoms, and he wanted to be known for work in films, not television. He was, however, persuaded to guest star in the sitcom New Days in Westfield in the late 1970s. He ended the 1970s with a supporting role in the 1979 film Uselessville. 1980s Zohnaal began the 1980s with a starring role as a young race car driver in the 1980 film Race Cars and a Fast Road. To play this role, Zohnaal had to learn how to operate a race car. After racing cars in 1980, Zohnaal went on to star in 1982's Mount Sweetwhite as a college student who vacations in Sweetwhite, Jonnic, and ends up staying there. In 1984, Zohnaal played a lazy young man in 1984's Lazy Sethie. In 1985, he had a supporting role in the film Hopes Hollow. He went on to star in the films Xaxok County (1986) and North Hillers (1987). Zohnaal also had a guest role in the sitcom Greentown in 1985. In 1989, Zohnaal received a role in the Dragoonish film Ghosts of the Ventzine Hills. 1990s In 1990, Zohnaal was considered for a role in the 1991 film Highway to Spickle, but he turned it down, thus destroying his chance of reuniting with Hopes Hollow co-star Jason Defoli and working with then-future Jord Stone co-star Kyle Kessenna. Zohnaal spent two years searching for a film project, and was cast to play a supporting role in the 1993 film Jackson/Frayes, which also starred would-have-been Highway to Spickle co-star Greg O'Fennear. He worked with O'Fennear again in 1994, in the film U R Drafted, and again in 1998's Steve Melchin: World's Worst Wedding Planner. 2000s '' ]] Since 2000, Zohnaal has appeared in films such as Operation: Distract Jord Wilson (2001) and Thunder's Hills (2002). Zohnaal's first antagonistic role came in 2003, 39 years into his career, when he was cast as Frouth Gelch in the film Jord Stone: Tall Order, which saw him working with Steve Melchin co-star Stephen Heltoure. In a 2004 interview, Zohnaal said that it was "funny" how he got to "boss Heltoure around" (his character Gelch ordered Heltoure's character to stuff large sacks with money) in the film after Heltoure bossed him around in Steve Melchin. In 2005, Zohnaal was pranked by prankster Tylt Hollins, who told him that a Belladorne reunion was planned for autumn of 2005. Zohnaal almost fell for it; then, in September 2005, he was told that he was pranked, and that there was no reunion. Zohnaal told interviewers in October 2005, "If they have a Belladorne reunion, I want to know about it. I love reuniting with the cast of the show where I started my career." Gallery File:Zohnaal in 1973.jpg|Zohnaal circa 1973 References Zohnaal Zohnaal Category:Males Category:Humans Zohnaal